yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Miyu
Saki Miyu is one of the female students at Akademi High School. 'Appearance' Saki Miyu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has cyan colored hair with short bangs in front of her face. The rest she wears in two long pigtails. Her eyes are also cyan. She has fair skin and the second largest bust size in the game. 'Personality' Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. She cannot fight back if attacked and runs home. |strength = Incapable of self-defense and will run straight home if she sees a dead body or yandere-Chan kill somebody in front of her. Since Sai is a Coward, she will not tell a teacher but instead will just run hommme no matter what the time is. When she sees Yandere kill someone , your repuattioin will go down. During lunch at the rooftop, she will talk with Kokona Haruka about domestic abuse from herb farther. Saki is presumably compassionate and an understanding friend and will only show concern for Kokona Haruto. She may be a bit lewd, because for her Tasks, she'll ask Yandere-chan to retrieve a bra that she lost. Saki seems very embarrassed about the bra, and will never reveal how it went missing. We all know that it was something embaressing since she wontsay.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652673365228937216 If Saki hears about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be surprised. It is never shown for her to go and care for Kokona when she gets bullied, so it's possible that Saki isn't the great friend she made herself out to be. The Dev might added her comforting Kokona,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664712518468632576 but there may be a limit if Kokona's reputation is bad enough, Saki's may go down too and she would have to avoid the rival.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665075443855421440 'Routine' At 7:05 AM each day, Saki Miyu will enter the school ground third in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the plaza, in the left side of the fountain, to gossip. Saki will walk into Classroom 3-1, sit at her desk, start class at 8:30 AM, and leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, Saki will talk with Kokona about domestic abuse on the rooftop. Yandere-chan can listen in on the conversation, but Saki and Kokona will stop talking if they notice Yandere-chan. This is the only special event she has. During the rest of the week, she gossips with her group during lunch. Saki walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and later linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. 'Task' If you ask Saki Miyu to complete a task for her, she will ask you to find her bra. The bra is cyan, like her hair and eyes. When you retrieve her bra, she will become your friend. She is the only student who Yandere-chan is currently able to befriend. Her bra has been near the Cherry Tree both before and after the November 15th, 2015 Build. 'Relationships' 'Kokona Haruka' According to her Student Profile, Kokona Haruka is Saki's best friend and closest confident. Kokona is willing to discuss personal matters with her, such as during the rooftop conversation about domestic abuse on Monday. When you talk about Kokona's compensated dating on the Internet, Saki Miyu will be confused and distraught. YandereDev said that Saki might comfort Kokona, but there would be a limit to that if Saki gets hurt because of it. If Kokona becomes a rival, Saki will become her subordinate.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661970760139845632 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Saki may or may not remain in the game for she is not a true character and just a test dummy for debugging. If she does remain, she may undergo heavy change. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657602798494683136 *She is voiced mainly by Hayden Daviau-Hunt, https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656186449545433090 and partially by Chelsea Druce. *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese name in 2012, 9th most popular being Saki, 10th most popular being Miyu. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter page. *When YandereDev was struggling to find hairstyles that he could create by duplicating and changing the size of a ponytail, the last idea that he came up with was "two long twin tails". He made them cyan because they reminded him of Miku. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654158909939187712 *In older versions of the game, Saki Miyu's name was Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azu Naka. *She has the second largest bust size in the game, the first being Kokona Haruka. *She used to be the only student that could be kidnapped and tortured as of the October 18th, 2015 Update. Now it is all females once your Seduction Level is 4 or 5 from the November 1st, 2015 Update. *Her counterpart is Sora Sosuke. *She is the first NPC in the game to be able to kill someone. She is also the second NPC capable of committing suicide, after Kokona Haruka. Gallery VeryFirstProfileAzu.png|Saki's first profile OldSakiProfile.png|Saku's second profile SakiInfo..png|Saki's third profile SakiNovember.png|Fourth profile SakiOld.png|Saki's 1st portrait. Saki_Miyu-0.png|Saki's 2nd portrait. Saki_Miyu.png|Saki's 3rd portrait. Student_6.png|Saki's 4th portrait. FriendSaki.png|Saki as a friend on your phone. SakiLocker.png|Saki standing near her locker. SakiClassroom.png|Saki in the classroom. ShySaki.png AgreeingSaki.png SakiSalute.png SakiGossip1.png SakiGossip2. KidnappedSaki.png|Kidnapped Saki. MindBreaking1.png|Saki being tortured. InsaneSaki.png|Saki with no sanity in November 16th build. FullyInsaneSaki.png|Saki with no sanity before November 15th build. BrokenSaki.png|Mind-broken Saki. InsaneSakiCloseup.png|Closeup of mind-broken Saki. SakiKatana.png|Saki committing suicide. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Students Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Interactable Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Drama (Club)